elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Centraal station van Amsterdam
Station Amsterdam Centraal is het centraal station van de Nederlandse hoofdstad Amsterdam. Het is gebouwd tussen 1881 en 1889 naar ontwerp van P.J.H. Cuypers, A.L. van Gendt (stationsgebouw) en L.J. Eijmer(stationskap). Het station telt zes perrons die via drie dwarsgangen onder de vijftien sporen (waarvan 11 reizigerssporen) bereikbaar zijn. Dagelijks telt Amsterdam Centraal ongeveer 186.000 in- en uitstappers en overstappers,1 waarmee het na Station Utrecht Centraal het drukste station van Nederland is.2 Passagiers kunnen gebruikmaken van bussen, trams, treinen, veren en metro's. Het station is gelegen op het aangeplemptestationseiland in het IJ. Het is een station met poortjes. Inhoud verbergen * 1 Geschiedenis * 2 Toekomst * 3 Ontwerp * 4 Vervoer ** 4.1 Tramstation ** 4.2 Metrostation ** 4.3 Busstation IJsei ** 4.4 IJ-veren ** 4.5 Bijzonderheden * 5 Bestemmingen en routes ** 5.1 Treinen ** 5.2 Sporengebruik ** 5.3 Regionaal vervoer * 6 Trivia * 7 Zie ook * 8 Fotogalerij * 9 Externe links Geschiedenisbewerken Het station (tot mei 2000 Amsterdam CS geheten) verving het in 1878 gesloten Station Amsterdam Willemspoort en het van 1878 tot 1889 gebruikte tijdelijke station Westerdok. Het is gebouwd op drie aangeplempte eilanden in het IJ. Hiervoor werd zand gebruikt uit de duinen bij Velsen, dat vrijkwam bij het graven van het Noordzeekanaal. Net als veel andere gebouwen in Amsterdam werd het gebouwd op houten palen (8687 stuks). Bij de bouw traden verzakkingen op, waardoor het werk enige jaren werd vertraagd. Op 15 oktober 1889 werd het station onder enorme publieke belangstelling geopend. Cuypers ontwierp wel het gebouw, maar de overkapping van de perrons viel buiten de opdracht. De eerste oplevering van het gebouw in oktober 1884 was dan ook zonder perronoverkappingen. De stationskap, bestaande uit 50 boogspanten en een overspanning van bijna 45 meter, werd ontworpen door L.J. Eijmer, civiel ingenieur bij de Staatsspoorwegen. Cuypers ontwierp wel de decoraties voor de spanten en de kopgevels. De stationskap werd uiteindelijk in oktober 1889 voltooid. Een tweede, smallere en langere maar gelijksoortige kap aan de IJ-zijde werd voltooid in 1922. Tussen de twee kappen bleef een aantal sporen niet overdekt. In 1996 werd er over deze sporen een derde 'middenkap' gebouwd, ontworpen door Jan Garvelink, architect bij Holland Railconsult. In 1920 werd de Oostelijke vleugel (het lage eindgebouw) afgebroken en vervangen door 'De Oost', het voormalige pakketpostgebouw naar ontwerp van Cuypers' zoon Joseph. In de jaren 1950 kwam er een voetgangerstunnel tussen het Stationsplein onder de rijweg voor het station door die uitkwam in de stationshal. In verband met de bouw van het eindstation van de metro verdween deze tunnel eind jaren 1970. Ook de rijweg voor het station kwam te vervallen. Naast de middenkap is er in jaren tachtig en negentig van de twintigste eeuw een hoop vernieuwd. Zo is het perron langs spoor 15 verbouwd zodat het een volwaardig perronspoor werd. Dit werd gedaan om de drukte van deFlevolijn en Schiphollijn op te vangen. Pas in 1998 was spoor 15 volledig afgebouwd; dit kwam door dat er veel panden onteigend moesten worden naast het station. Begin jaren tachtig zijn de centrale hal en middentunnel fors verbreed en gemoderniseerd door Articon, het voormalige ingenieursbureau van de NS. Inmiddels is dat weer achterhaald; voor de Noord/Zuidlijn worden de tunnels en hallen weer fors verbouwd. In 1994 werd door de NS een nieuwe verkeersleidingspost in gebruik genomen. Deze ligt aan de westkant, bij het Westerdok, voorheen zat de post in het station zelf. Ook bouwde NS aan uitbreiding van het westelijke emplacement en aan de uitbreiding van vier naar zes sporen ten westen van het station. Deze aanpassing werd uitgevoerd tussen 1991 en 1996. Voor de treinen richting Sloterdijk kwam er zo meer ruimte. Zoals hierboven vermeld werd in 1996 de middenkap opgeleverd, in 2000 werd de vernieuwde westtunnel geopend. Deze werd verbreed en gemoderniseerd omdat de middentunnel buiten gebruik ging voor de aanleg van de Noord/Zuidlijn. Daarna werd gestart met het verlengen van de perronsporen 10-15. Dit project werd in 2004 opgeleverd. In verband met de Noord/Zuidlijn heeft ProRail in 2003 een kunstwerk in de vorm van een poort geplaatst. Het kunstwerk is van de hand van Hugo Kaagman en is getiteld 2b or not 2b en blijft er nog tot minstens 2010 staan. Toekomstbewerken Sinds 1997 wordt er gewerkt aan de grote verbouwing van Amsterdam Centraal. Omstreeks 2013 zullen de Nederlandse Spoorwegen dit station het marketing-etiket Wereldstation geven, omdat het een knooppunt is van internationale spoorlijnen, waaronder de HSL-Zuid. De voorzijde van het station wordt grondig aangepakt. Zo zal de Prins Hendrikkade een weg voor eenrichtingsverkeer worden. Het Open Havenfront - het water voor het station - zal vergroot worden. De rondvaartboten krijgen nieuwe kassahuisjes. Het gehele gebied rond het Stationseiland zal na herbestrating het domein worden van voetgangers, fietsers en trams.3 De busstandplaatsen verdwijnen naar de achterzijde van het gebouw. In 2003 werd begonnen met de bouw van een nieuw busstation onder een boogkap aan het IJ. Dit zal de vijf oude locaties, verspreid rond het Stationseiland, vervangen. In 2009 werd het busstation gedeeltelijk in gebruik genomen. Zodra het rond 2014 voltooid is, zullen alle bussen hier hun eindhalte krijgen. De kades voor de IJ-veren en andere boten worden ook aangepakt. Onder de overkapping zal naast het busstation en een ondergrondse weg ook ruimte worden gemaakt voor een hal. Deze IJhal zal onder andere winkels en horeca huisvesten.4 Ook zal het gedeeltelijk de functie van stationshal krijgen. Intussen wordt onder de grond gebouwd aan de Noord/Zuidlijn, die Amsterdam-Noord met de Zuidas zal verbinden. De oplevering is gepland voor 2017. Er wordt ook gewerkt aan twee passages (een westelijke en een oostelijke), evenwijdig aan en gelegen tussen de drie bestaande tunnels (westtunnel, middentunnel, oosttunnel). Ze gaan extra verbindingen vormen tussen het Centrum en het IJ. De drie bestaande reizigerstunnels zijn of worden voorzien van zaken voor de snelle snack en boodschap, terwijl in de nieuwe passages winkels komen voor reizigers die meer tijd te besteden hebben. Er komt een dwarsverbinding die de passages verbindt, onder de sporen 8-10.5 Terwijl de drie bestaande tunnels tot het OV-chipkaartgebied behoren dat te zijner tijd wordt afgesloten, zullen de twee nieuwe passages daarbuiten vallen (poortvrije passages), dus vrij toegankelijk zijn zonder OV-chipkaart en zonder de tijdslimiet van het passage-recht.6 Ontwerpbewerken Cuypers ontwierp ook het in 1885 geopende Amsterdamse Rijksmuseum, dat sterk lijkt op het Centraal Station. Van Gendt bouwde alle stations aan de spoorlijn Den Helder – Amsterdam en in Amsterdam onder meer hetConcertgebouw (1883-1888), de Hollandsche Manege en het Burgerziekenhuis (1889-1891). Het station is het eerste station in Nederland dat door een bekende architect werd ontworpen, daarvoor waren het vaak ingenieurs en minder befaamde architecten, maar de omgeving en aanzien van het te bouwen pand vroegen om een architect. Door de aanleg van de sporen en het station op drie kunstmatige eilanden in een deel van het IJ, werd het Open Havenfront afgesloten van open water, maar zo werd wel voorkomen dat de oude stad doorsneden werd met spoorlijnen. Aan de oostzijde van het station is het Koningspaviljoen (tegenwoordig de Koninklijke wachtkamer) te vinden, compleet met inpandige parkeerplaats (oorspronkelijk voor een koets, nu voor een auto). Dit paviljoen bevat decoraties van de hand van George Sturm, met als thema het koningshuis en het gezag. Cuypers benadrukte met de twee torens aan weerszijden van de kap dat het station een 'nieuwe stadspoort' was. Het stationsgebouw vertoont dan ook sterke gelijkenis met het in 1885 opgeleverde Rijksmuseum, dat door dezelfde architect aan de zuidzijde van de binnenstad is gebouwd. Het gebouw is door de socioloog Abram de Swaan omschreven als een Toffelemoons Koekelorum, vanwege alle luikjes en kleine raampjes die aan een klooster doen denken. Vervoerbewerken Tramstationbewerken Het Centraal Station is al sinds het begin van de 20e eeuw de (eind)halte voor vele tramlijnen. Tegenwoordig doen tien tramlijnen het station aan. De haltes zijn verspreid over het westelijke en het oostelijke deel van het Stationsplein. De trams die het station via de Nieuwezijds Voorburgwal richting het Leidseplein of de Rozengracht verlaten stoppen aan de westelijke haltes. De tram naar IJburg en de trams die richting het Damrak gaan hebben hun standplaats aan de oostelijke haltes. Metrostationbewerken Aan de voorzijde van het Centraal Station is sinds 1980 ook een metrostation gelegen onder het Open Havenfront en het Stationsplein. De Amsterdamse metrolijnen 51, 53 en 54 hebben op dit kopstation hun eindpunt. Het station beschikt over een breed middenperron en het perron loopt met een boog in de richting van de Nieuwmarkt. De hoofdtoegang bevindt zich aan de kant van het Centraal Station. Er zijn sinds 2003 bouwwerkzaamheden gaande voor de aanleg van de Noord/Zuidlijn (metrolijn 52) die het Centraal Station haaks zal kruisen. Daartoe werden de hoofdingang en delen van de 'Middentunnel' langdurig afgesloten. Op 26 oktober 2011 werden de (eerste) deuren van de hoofdentree van de monumentale stationshal na zeven jaar gesloten te zijn geweest weer voor het publiek geopend, waardoor het nu weer, net als vroeger, mogelijk is om van hier rechtstreeks naar de De Ruijterkade te lopen. Ondertussen werd op 31 mei 2011 het 130 meter lange tunneldeel van deze metrolijn vanuit het IJ onder het station geschoven en vervolgens afgezonken. Het tunneldeel bevatte al de ruwbouw van de twee toekomstige kantperrons van 130 meter lang en 5,5 meter breed. Op 21 november 2011 werd een gedeelte van de toekomstige gemeenschappelijke stationshal voor beide metrolijnen geopend. De metrolijnen 51, 53, en 54 zijn sindsdien via deze nieuwe hal bereikbaar. De hal is gematerialiseerd met opvallende rode trappen en vloeren. Deze materialisatie is tijdelijk. De oude hal wordt deels gesloopt en deels opgenomen in de nieuwe hal. Het metrostation van de Noord/Zuidlijn en de hallen aan beide zijden zijn ontworpen door Benthem Crouwel Architekten, het bureau dat ook verantwoordelijk is voor de ontwerpen van de overige metrostations langs de lijn en voor het ontwerp van het busstation aan IJzijde. In mei 2013 selecteerde een speciale commissie van de gemeente twee kunstwerken voor dit station7. In de zogenaamde 'Kathedraal', de grote ruimte onder het Stationsplein, was boven de sporen van de Noord/Zuidlijn een videokunstwerk van Fiona Tan gepland.8 In november 2013 gaf zij de opdracht terug.9 Voor dit kunstwerk is een nieuwe selectieprocedure gestart. In de verdeelhal op niveau -1 zullen twee tekeningen van Jennifer Tee worden aangebracht, samengesteld uit gedroogde tulpenblaadjes in verschillende kleuren.10 Op Stationsplein 7 is het Informatiecentrum Stationseiland waar een beeld wordt gegeven van de veranderingen in en om het Centraal Station in relatie tot de metrobouw en van het gehele Noord/Zuidlijnproject. Busstation IJseibewerken Aan de noordkant, langs de oever van het IJ, is onder een vierde boogkap een nieuw busstation met de naam IJsei sinds 2009 gedeeltelijk in gebruik. Per uur doen zo’n 100 bussen het Centraal Station aan. Bij de start van de bouw in 2003 waren de bushaltes nog verspreid over vijf verschillende locaties, wat zorgde voor onduidelijkheid bij de reizigers. Daarom wordt gebouwd aan één centraal busstation aan de achterzijde van het station. Van dit busstation is sinds 2009 alleen het westelijk gedeelte in gebruik voor de bussen van eerst Arriva en sedert december 2011 EBS. De laatste ritten en de nachtbussen vertrekken echter vanaf het busstation in het Prins Hendrikplantsoen omdat dan het Centraal station dan, behalve één spoor voor de nachttrein is gesloten en de passagiers het busstation IJsei dan niet kunnen bereiken. Het nieuwe busstation ligt op dezelfde hoogte als de treinsporen (+1 niveau). Alle haltes voor stads- en streekbussen, nu nog verspreid rond het Stationseiland, worden verzameld op één plek. Het nieuwe busstation gaat bestaan uit een platform met ruimte voor 24 halteplaatsen met drie op- en afritten. Om de beschikbare ruimte efficiënt te gebruiken, krijgt het nieuwe busstation dynamische halteplaatsen. De halteplaats ligt dus niet vast maar kan verspringen naar de eerst voorliggende of eerst achterliggende halte. Het systeem wijst, afhankelijk van de beschikbare ruimte op dat moment, een halte toe. Een elektronisch bord bij de entree van het busstation informeert de reiziger over de plaats van zijn of haar bus. Via liften, trappen en roltrappen bereiken voetgangers het maaiveld en de IJhal. Het nieuwe busstation krijgt eenzelfde soort kap als het treinstation (met daarop het woord 'Amsterdam'), waarvan de bouw startte in april 2011. Naast de huidige drie kappen heeft het Centraal Station in 2012 dus een vierde kap. De kap zorgt voor de samenhang tussen het busstation, de stationshal, het maaiveld en de verschillende veren aan de IJzijde van het Centraal Station. De lokale bussen en die van Connexxion zouden aan het einde van 2011 of aan het begin van 2012 volgen 11 maar dat heeft nog steeds niet plaats gevonden. De bussen naar Noord vertrekken vanaf het Oostelijk busstation en de lijnen naar West en Zuid van af het busstation in het Prins Hendrikplantsoen. De doorgaande lijnen hebben een halte bij het Prins Hendrikplantsoen en een halte bij de Sint Nicolaaskerk. De GVB nachtbussen vertrekken van de Kamperbrug en de streeknachtbussen vanaf het Prins Hendrikplantsoen. IJ-verenbewerken Aan de achterzijde van het Centraal Station, aan de De Ruijterkade, is het vertrekpunt van Amsterdamse veren naar drie locaties in Amsterdam-Noord. Bijzonderhedenbewerken Het aan de westkant naast de sporen gelegen Ibis hotel heeft een bijgebouw gekregen boven de sporen, steunend op stalen pijlers. Aan deze kant is er het kopspoor 1 vanwaar meestal de sprinter naar Zandvoort via Haarlem vertrekt. Langs het lange zijperron 2 zijn diverse zalen en faciliteiten bereikbaar. Er is een koninklijke wachtkamer en er zijn diverse restaurantzalen waarvan de decoratie en inrichting grotendeels bewaard zijn gebleven. Zo is er het zogenoemde '1ste klas'-restaurant met een klein terras op het perron. Bestemmingen en routesbewerken Treinenbewerken Vanuit het Amsterdamse Centraal Station kan men per trein naar de meeste belangrijke bestemmingen in Nederland en het omliggende buitenland reizen. In de NS-dienstregeling 2014 rijden er vanuit Amsterdam Centraal de volgende treinseries: Sporengebruikbewerken Aan de perrons liggen respectievelijk spoor 1/2, 4/5, 7/8, 10/11, 13/14 en 15. De toegang aan beide zijden van het station is via 6 sporen (2 per richting). Aan de westzijde zijn er drie richtingen die hun eigen sporen hebben: * Haarlem * Zaandam * Schiphol Alle richtingen komen langs het kruisstation Sloterdijk, waarbij de Schiphollijn de andere spoorlijnen bovenlangs kruist. Door diverse ongelijkvloerse kruisingen verderop kunnen de Schipholtreinen kruisingsvrij van elk perronspoor gebruik maken. Aan de oostzijde zijn er geen ongelijkvloerse kruisingen en zijn de richtingen: * Amsterdam Amstel (2 sporen) * Weesp (2 sporen) * Opstelterrein Watergraafsmeer (2 sporen) Vroeger werd het Centraal Station vooral gebruikt als een dubbel kopstation, waarbij bijna alle treinen keerden en er weinig doorgaande treinen waren. Om de capaciteit te vergroten en overstappen te vermijden zijn nu diverse treindiensten doorgaande diensten die niet keren in het station. Alle doorgaande perronsporen worden functioneel in twee delen gebruikt. Hierdoor kunnen twee treinen tegelijkertijd van hetzelfde perronspoor gebruik maken. Elk deel van het spoor is bereikbaar met behulp van wissels vanuit doorgaande sporen die niet aan een perron liggen. Alleen de heel lange treinen hebben een volledig perronspoor nodig. Regionaal vervoerbewerken Hieronder een overzicht van metro-, tram- en buslijnen die Amsterdam Centraal aandoen. Stationsplein met een van de nieuwe, in november 2011 geopende entrees van het metrostation Interieur van de nieuwe, tijdelijke stationshal van het metrostation onder het Stationsplein, november 2011 "De Kathedraal", de nieuwe grote hal onder het Stationsplein ten behoeve van het nieuwe metrostation voor de Noord/Zuidlijn Ruwbouw voor het nieuwe metrostation Centraal Station op de Noord/Zuidlijn Het huidige metrostation Amsterdam Centraal De tramhaltes aan de westzijde van het station De tramhaltes aan de oostzijde van het station en de haltes van de GVB-bussen Een bus aan de oostelijke standplaats in 2007 Bussen aan de oostelijke standplaats in 2005 Triviabewerken * In Shenyang, China, staat een kopie van het station. Het is onderdeel van het pretpark Holland Dorp. Zie ookbewerken * Stationseiland * Stationsplein (Amsterdam) Category:Gebouw